The BMP-3-M2 and Type 63-LS: Life After The Phalanx
With the battlefield seeing more and more second and third tier light tanks, some players may be wondering if staying in light tanks or moving into the class from something heavier might be for them. Since nearly every player has the Phalanx, I will exclude it from this topic and compare the other two silver league lights: the BMP-3-M2 and the Type 63-LS. I'll be comparing them using their unmodified stats at Mastery 16 for the sake of convenience and providing a little experiential info as well. Health. Armor, and Subsystems BMP-3-M2 - Health: 1265hp - Armor: 219 (turret)/ 212 (front)/ 141 (sides)/ 42 (rear) - Info: Although not as prone to subsystem damage as the LS, this tank still does not take a severe hit well and is particularly prone to engine and track damage from many angles. The crew does not seem to suffer injury more often than average. I recommend two med kits, four repair kits, and 1 fire extinguisher for this tank. Type 63-LS - Health: 1045hp - Armor: 259/224/150/45 - Info: The LS rarely takes a penetrative hit without damage to multiple subsystems and/or crewmen. The driver, commander, traverse, tracks, and loader are the most likely to take damage. The tracks and engine, however, rarely take critical damage unless the hit is fatal so you're never fully immobilized. I reccomend carrying three med kits, two repair kits (you won't survive to need more), and one fire extinguisher for this tank. Comparison: The BMP is the better tank in this category due to its superior hit points and subsystems. Your ultimate goal should be to avoid testing this by getting shot as little as possible in either of these tanks. As with all light tanks, even taking a shot that fails to penetrate is a clear indication that it's time to move. Movement and Handling BMP-3-M2 - Max Speed: 86 - Horsepower: 1050 - Traverse: 61 (degrees/second) - Info: The BMP handles like a dream if you dream of landed fish flopping around on the shore. Uneven terrain causes this machine to behave erratically at full speed and low obstacles can flip the tank easily. It also has trouble transitioning from backing maneuvers to full throttle. (I can't stress enough that this is something BMP drivers need to be aware of. You see this behavior in other tanks but it is very pronounced in this one.) By contrast, at max speed on even terrain the BMP is smooth and responsive. Type 63-LS - Max Speed: 90 - Horsepower: 1155 - Traverse: 61 - Info: Theres nothing lacking in this department. The LS's handling is rock solid with precise turning. Engine power is always at hand and this tank reaches top speed in no time. Comparison: The LS is the hands-down winner with better handling and untouchable speed. This allows it to play an aggressive assault role that the BMP could not based on this alone. The BMP is best used in short sprints while the LS is best driven on autopilot. Shooting BMP-3-M2 Avg. Penetration: 199 Avg. Damage: 330 Reload: 2.61s Range: Short Accuracy: Very High Ammo: AP (107credits each) HEAT Type 63-LS Avg. Penetration: 231 Avg. Damage: 422 Reload: 3.33s Range: Short to Medium Accuracy: Average Ammo: AP (169 credits each) Comparison: Its not a matter of raw numbers in this case because these tanks are not meant to be played the same way. I find them to be equally effective in their roles. BMP: Inside of 150m this tank will not miss. The occasional squirrely handling and engine hesitation make the BMP best suited for sudden, devastating ambushes where it can pump out an incredible number of (cheap!) rounds in a hurry. My preference is to lead with two HEAT rounds before switching to AP, hopefully disabling my opponent and dictating the pace of the engagement for a few crucial seconds. 63-LS: The LS's rate of fire may be high but it shoots like a medium tank with all the associated misses for hasty aiming at all ranges. It takes more patience to shoot than the BMP certainly. That aside, the damage output of this tank is great. It can and does kill heavy tanks in 3 shells and stowage shots are common. Conclusion: With a more consistent ability to do damage, I prefer the BMP's shooting over the LS's in spite of the latter's potential to do far more damage. Scouting and Stealth BMP-3-M2: 324m Type 63-LS: 298m Comparison: One of the things that really separate these tanks is their profile. The LS has a tall chassis with a tall turret while the BMPs profile is low with a sleek turret. This opens up the BMPs choices for cover more than you would expect. For example: the barriers on the western side of the Runway. An LS sitting behind them is visible to the enemy while a BMP is concealed. With greater line of sight and ease of concealment, the BMP is the superior scout. (Heading) Which one should you get? In spite of the fact that I've just demonstrated a clear preference for the BMP, you should choose the one which suits your style and pace. The BMP is geared toward stealth while the LS is made to charge. If you like them to see you coming and be powerless to slow you down then choose the 63-LS. If you'd prefer they not see you at all until you've killed them, the BMP is your machine. (Optional)When it's time to upgrade: Both of these tanks will support upgrades at mastery 16. (Not before when they're a drain on your account.) I have had success with camouflage, muzzle break, and (occasionally) a muffler on the BMP; the LS gets its raw speed upgraded with the additives for power and max speed and (occasionally) the recoil upgrade. That puts its speed at 104.5 with 1270 horsepower!